Mistletoe Meg
by zzzaney
Summary: Meg Thatcher's determined to bring Christmas to Chicago, and a smile to Fraser...


Meg hummed a Christmas tune under her breath as she glanced over the papers on her desk. It was two days before Christmas, and the holidays always cheered her up. Ever since she was little, Meg would beg her parents to take her to downtown Toronto so she could look at all the Christmas decorations, and then go home to the joy of decorating their own house. 

Meg couldn't help but smile at the memory of Christmas's at her childhood home. Nothing was ever done half way. No sir, not in the Thatcher household. Everything from the outside, in, was tastefully decorated for the festivities. Christmas eve they'd have a big party. Friends, her parent's coworkers, neighbors, all would gather in their house. 

Her mother had spent days getting ready for the celebration, making appetizers and deserts. Almost everyone who came brought a covered dish to add to the fray. Meg used to love helping her Mother get ready for the party by mixing dough for breads, cookies, and she always got to lick the beater. 

A knock at the door brought her out of her reverie. "Enter." 

Meg pulled her glasses off her nose and smiled brightly as Fraser entered her office. "Ah, I take it you're finished the inventory reports?" Meg asked. 

Fraser quickly walked over to her desk and handed her a manilla envelope. "Yes Ma'am. Turnbull has not only took stock of our supplies, he's also rearranged the entire storage room, categorized all the items alphabetically, and subdivided the categories numerically." 

"I see. So what you're saying, is we'll never find anything?" 

Fraser had just a hint of a smile on his face before hiding it, though the amusement in his eyes didn't waver. "Exactly Sir." 

"Very well. We can take care of that after the Holidays." Meg looked at her watch. "It's almost three. Why don't the two of you finish up and leave early." 

"Sir?" Fraser looked at her as if she'd just spoken Greek. 

Meg stood and went to the window. Looking out at the decorations she'd ordered for the Consulate, she smiled again. 

"It's almost Christmas, Fraser. Certainly you want to do some last minute Christmas shopping, or some other holiday related errands?" Meg looked at him sideways. 

Fraser tugged at the collar of his serge, "well, actually I've finished my Christmas shopping...." 

"Never the less," Meg cut him off, "take the time to enjoy yourself. That is, if Detective Vecchio doesn't lead you on another one of his adventures." 

"No Ma'am. I mean, Ray will be spending the holiday with his parents. He's flying down tonight and...." 

Meg nodded, not really interested in a long explanation. "Fraser." 

"Understood." 

Meg gathered up her purse and Fraser held her coat out to her. "Thank you. Make sure you lock up after Turnbull leaves, and Tell Turnbull that I expect to see him, and you, at nine am sharp the day after Christmas." 

"Yes Ma'am." 

Meg turned to face him and an unbidden thought occurred. He was so close, standing almost in the doorway of her office, and she wondered why she never thought of adding mistletoe to the decorations. 

"Well, then. I guess I'm off." 

Fraser nodded and smiled at her. "Happy Christmas, Ma'am." 

"Happy Christmas to you too, Fraser." Meg spoke quietly, then cleared her throat as she took a step back. 

Meg left her office, and called out a greeting to Turnbull before opening the door with a flair to enjoy the start of her holiday. 

Meg couldn't believe how quickly the weather had turned. The storm system Chicago was waiting on had finally appeared, and she was berating herself for waiting until the last minute to pick up everything she needed. 

Meg wrapped her coat around her as she hurried down the street and ducked into the flower shop. 

The shopkeeper looked up and smiled at Meg as she stomped the snow off her boots and shook out her coat. "Merry Christmas!" 

Meg looked up and smiled at the woman. "Happy Christmas to you also." 

"Are you looking for anything imparticular?" 

"Yes. I'm afraid I've put things off until the last minute, and wondered if you had any mistletoe in stock?" 

The lady frowned but went into the back room. "Well, most of our stock has already been sold. After all, it is Christmas eve. But I do have these left. I'm afraid they aren't very fresh but I can give you a ten percent discount if you'd still like them?" 

Meg looked at the sprigs of green and nodded. "They'll be fine. Thank you." 

The woman smiled Meg and quickly wrapped the greenery. After paying, Meg bundled herself up once again and headed out. She hadn't realized how much work went into planning the holiday party. Sure she could have taken a few shortcuts, but Meg wanted it to be as close to her mother's holiday parties as she could. 

Fraser went from room to room in the Consulate making sure the building was secure for the night. When he checked the windows in Inspector Thatcher's office he smiled at her earlier exuberance for the holiday. 

Dief whined and he turned to face his lupine companion. "Yes, I'm well aware that we haven't eaten since lunch time. It isn't that late." 

"Eerrff" 

Fraser folded his arms across his chest. "You most certainly will not starve to death. We'll go to the diner as soon as I change." 

Dief snorted and trotted out of the office. Fraser sighed and shook his head. Ever since he'd refused to tell Dief what he'd gotten him for Christmas, the wolf had been unbearable to live with. As he went to leave Meg's office, he noticed the small neatly wrapped gift sitting where he'd left it earlier. 

Fraser frowned as he picked up the gift he'd left for her. He wasn't quite sure how to approach her, so decided to leave it beside her desk. She had apparently not seen it. Fraser walked to the desk and reached out to place it in the middle so she'd find it Tuesday morning, but pulled back. He had really hoped she'd get the gift before Christmas. It wasn't anything expensive, but it had come from his heart. 

Perhaps he could swing by and give it to her this evening? She hadn't mentioned any special plans and it would only be for a moment. Deciding to do it, Fraser walked with purpose down to his office to change. 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Meg juggled the three bags of groceries as she held her apartment key with her finger tips. Breathing a sigh of relief when she hit her target, she hoisted the bags when the door swung open and hurried to the kitchen. She managed to get over the table just as the bags dropped. Chastising herself, she knew she should have done the grocery shopping yesterday. 

Meg shrugged out of her coat and tossed it towards the living room chair, but it landed on the floor instead. Meg glanced at her watch. It was already six thirty. Her guests would start arriving around eight and she still had to set up the food, the decorations and get a shower and get changed. What was she thinking!? How on earth did her mother ever manage to do all this? 

A light knock at the door caught her attention and it was then she realized that she'd forgotten to shut the door behind her. She looked up to see the doorman peek around the door. 

"Yes?" 

"Hello Ms. Thatcher, I didn't mean to disturb you, but I was wondering...well...." Meg inwardly sighed as she wished the man would just hurry and speak his mind. It was a very annoying habit a lot of Americans seemed to have. 

"You know the Samptons? They live in 204?" 

Meg shook her head. She hadn't really ventured past her own apartment, except for a few neighbors on her own floor. 

The doorman cleared his throat and she could tell he was very uncomfortable. Her reputation preceded her even in her own home. "They're having a hard time this Christmas, Jack was laid off. Anyway, I was taking up an unofficial collection for their two daughters. I'm hoping to get to the toy store tonight before it closes. Would you....want to help out?" 

Meg sighed, then smiled. He immediately relaxed. Meg went to her purse at the table and dug out two twenties. "Here you are. Happy Christmas." 

"Thank you! Thank you very much." 

Meg nodded as she shut the door behind the man. Looking about her apartment, she hurried to the kitchen to get things ready. 

Meg glanced at the clock again. It was seven fifteen and all the food was laid out. She picked up the wrapped mistletoe and started to hang it about her apartment in various 'strategic' positions. Her mother used to do the same, and then the guests would play a game later in the evening. They had to go around the room and guess correctly at a question. If they guessed right, they could go to the mistletoe of their choice, if they guessed wrong, the other guests got to decide which mistletoe the person was sent to. 

This continued for three rounds per person, and whoever ended up under the mistletoe with you had to kiss you. Of course, it was never more than a friendly peck on the cheek, but sometimes.... 

She smiled as she stood on a kitchen chair and hung a sprig over the doorway. When there was another knock at her door, she panicked. She hoped that no one had arrived early. She hadn't even gotten a shower yet! 

Jumping down, she ran to the door and swung it open, breathless. "Fraser!" 

He looked very uncomfortable as he stood in the hallway, and Meg couldn't help but smile. "What are you doing here?" 

"I...well, I wanted to, to give this to you." Fraser pulled the small package from his leather coat pocket and handed it to her, not looking her directly in the eye. Meg tentatively took the package and turned it over in her hands. 

"Would you care to come in?" She asked, all the evenings festivities momentarily forgotten as she stared at the tall man, hoping he'd say yes. 

Fraser cleared his throat and shifted from one foot to the other. "I wouldn't want to impose on Chri...." 

"Nonsense Fraser!" She grabbed the material on the arm of his jacket and pulled him into the apartment. Once inside, she sat down on her sofa and looked up at Fraser. Realizing that she wanted him to also sit, he took the chair. As she started to unwrap her gift, his eyes took in the decorations and food spread. Once he spied the long table covered in delicacies, his eyes darted to Dief and he gave the wolf a warning glare. Dief whined but sat back down by the chair. 

Meg opened the small box and looked wide eyed at Fraser. "It's beautiful. How?..." 

Fraser smiled as he blushed slightly. "I saw it in an antique store." 

"This is...I don't know what to say. It's almost identical to my mother's brooch." She looked up into his blue eyes. "Thank you Fraser." 

"You're welcome ma'am." Not knowing what else to say, Fraser tugged on his earlobe then stood. "I should be going." 

Meg also stood and felt saddened. She didn't want him to leave. "Do you have any plans for this evening?" 

Dief whined and Fraser looked down at the wolf. "Well, I was going to get dinner for myself and Diefenbaker, then go back to the Consulate and read...." 

"Would you care to join me this evening?" Meg blurted out, and watching his eyes grow wide tried to explain. "I, I mean I'm having some friends over this evening, and I'd really like it if you'd stay." 

The tenseness left Fraser somewhat and he smiled at her. "That would be nice, thank you." 

Meg smiled as the clock on the mantle chimed. "Oh my! It's seven thirty. People will start arriving in a half hour." She hurried to the mistletoe and picked up another bunch. 

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Fraser asked, always the gentleman. 

"Would you hang this about the apartment? I still have to get a shower and get ready." 

"Of course." Meg smiled her thanks at him, then dashed down the hall. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Meg came out of the bedroom putting on her earring just as the doorbell rang. Fraser tore his eyes from her and opened the door. 

"Hello! Merry Christmas," A woman greeted as she stepped into the apartment. "Meg! You look wonderful, how have you been?" 

Meg came forward and hugged the woman, then the new arrival held out a small gift for her. "Julie, you shouldn't have. I told you no gifts were necessary. Turning towards Fraser, Meg smiled at him. "This is Julie Bowsman. She lives at the end of the hall, but she's also one of my dear friends from Toronto. She's down here working temporarily." 

Fraser held out his hand to the woman, giving her a friendly smile. "Pleased to meet you ma'am." 

"Oh please, call me Julie. Hhmm.....I don't remember seeing you around before." She gave Meg a questioning look that spoke volumes. 

Meg felt herself blush at the innuendo. "Constable Fraser works at the Consulate with me." 

Just then the bell rang again and Meg hurried to answer it. The next hour was spent greeting guests, and serving drinks and appetizers. She couldn't remember being more happy and relaxed than she was right then. 

Standing in her kitchen, Meg surveyed the guests as she prepared another tray of food. Most were new friends she'd met while living in Chicago, some were old, dear friends that had come from Canada to spend this night with her. Then there was Fraser. He seemed so out of place among everyone. Not just because of the faded jeans and flannel shirt he wore amid the dresses and suits, but he just didn't seem to feel the joy everyone was feeling. 

Her hands stopped moving as she stared at him. She wondered what his Christmas's were normally like. Was it just him and the wolf? Did he have any friends to share the holiday with? She knew he had no family left to speak of. In a small way, she wished that the real Ray Vecchio was home. Perhaps he would have invited Fraser to spend the holiday with his family. They did, after all, work together closely. 

Fraser turned his head to look at her and she started, looking down quickly. She could feel the blush creep to her cheeks but her face wore the Inspector mask she was so good at. 

She didn't want him to think she felt sorry for him, even if she did. Placing a warm smile on her face, Meg picked up the tray and headed into the other room. She listened to the Christmas music filtering throughout the apartment, smiled at her guests having a good time, and cleared her throat. 

"Ok everyone, it's time to play the mistletoe game!" 

Those who knew the game from other parties they'd attended hosted by Meg laughed in anticipation. Others looked about confused. Meg glanced at Fraser who was smiling more reserved than the others. More than that, he was smiling directly at her! She couldn't help but lock eyes with him, perhaps a moment longer than she should have. 

To her left, she heard a series of "oohhh Meg!" Coming from Julie and Karen, and she knew it was too late. Blushing, she watched her two friends conspire to get her and Fraser under the same sprig of mistletoe. 

Fraser walked over to her, standing close. "I, ah, am not quite sure the rules of this game." 

"It's rather simple Fraser," Meg spoke softly, then turned to the rest of the crowd. Speaking louder she continued. "Everyone is asked a question. If you answer it correctly, you can stand under any sprig of mistletoe you'd like. If you answer it incorrectly, then everyone picks for you! When someone joins you under the mistletoe, you have to give them the obligatory 'kiss'." 

There was rambunctious laughter and agreement from the festive crowd, and Meg turned back to Fraser, to see him looking wide eyed. She placed a hand on his arm. "Relax Fraser, it's just a game. Most people give a small peck on the cheek." 

He exhaled and nodded. "Understood, Sir." 

Meg shook her head and moved to the middle of the room to start the game. 

She asked five people questions, three of whom answered correctly. The others voted on where to send the next two, and already one 'kiss' had been given out. Fraser was next and Meg asked him a question she thought may trip him up. 

"Fraser, what state in the United States is totally comprised of coral?" 

Fraser pondered the question for a moment and Meg smiled triumphantly, thinking she'd stumped him. 

"That would be Florida." 

Catwails went up as they did for each player and Fraser blushed as he took his place under an empty sprig. Just as Meg was going to ask the next question, Julie came up behind her and snatched the question cards. 

"Sorry Meggy! It's your turn now." 

The room laughed and Meg looked at Fraser nervously. She darted her tongue out and licked her suddenly dry lips as she tried to get her breathing back under control. 

Julie smile triumphantly. She had Meg just where she wanted her, and Meg knew it. "Who was the 13th Prime Minister of Canada?...." 

Meg smiled in relief. Everyone knew the answer to that question! 

"......and when was he born?" 

Meg's smile faded as she tried to think of the answer. 

"Come on Meg, we're waiting!" 

"John Diefenbaker was the 13th Prime Minister....." 

"Yep, now when was he born?" 

Meg glanced at Fraser and he seemed to be trying to will her the answer. Meg tried her best to wrack her brain for an answer, to no avail. 

"Times up!" Julie looked towards the people under the mistletoe who didn't have a partner yet. "Can any of you answer it correctly?" 

Everyone one shrugged their shoulders except for Fraser. He cleared his throat and tugged at his ear. "John George Diefenbaker was born on September 18, 1895 in Neustadt, Ontario to William and Mary Banne---" 

"That's correct! You know what that means Meg?" 

Everyone laughed as Meg good naturedly walked towards Fraser. His eyes grew wide as she joined him under the mistletoe, the implications finally setting in. Instead of going on to the next question, Julie stood there looking at Meg and Fraser. 

Timidly, he spoke up. "I believe Sir, that we are required to kiss." 

Meg sighed self consciously. She would normally not get so flustered over a game, but these were no ordinary circumstances. 

Fraser turned to her as she turned to him, and he slowly bent to kiss her. Instead of kissing her cheek though, he softly captured her lips as his arms wrapped around her waist. When he pulled back a few moments later, Meg couldn't form a coherent thought. Luckily the game had continued on, and they were no longer the center of attention. 

"Happy Christmas Meg." Fraser whispered. Though their kiss had ended, he was still holding her in his arms. 

"It certainly is." She breathlessly blurted, then blushed as she pulled back from him. 

Gaining her composure she risked a glance at him and smiled. He was now grinning ear to ear as he watched the festivities. It looked like he would have a happy Christmas after all. 

~~~the end~~~~ 


End file.
